(Un)Requited Love
by Startistica
Summary: A series of monologues centering around the Yu-Gi-Oh Spiritshipping (YugixAnzuxYami) love triangle, followed by a written out conclusive ending. Has mentionings of both the Anime and Manga. (Spiritshipping with Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping & Peachshipping) Multi-chap.
1. Unrequited Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh nor did I profit by this fanfiction in anyway.  
This is also written in Anzu/Tea's point of view and isn't meant to be second person. It is merely a reflection on her part in which she is speaking to herself to sort through the emotions that she is conflicted with.**

* * *

_Love is a powerful thing. People are always wondering how to deal with romantic love. There is unrequited love, requited love, complicated love and just simple love. This emotion is able to send a wave of fury, anger, sorrow, sadness, happiness and joy to us all. It can even send all of these things at once, fused together. Love is a complicated thing and is vast. It is untamable and we will never, ever be able to understand it._

* * *

One of the worst feelings in the world is unrequited love. It makes you want to cry inside. It makes you want to know what is wrong with you; what it is about you that makes you so undesirable. You try and you try time again to catch the eye of that one person you care so much for...but end up in failure nearly every time.

Unrequited love is a powerful thing and it can cause great pain.

If you dare fall completely, utterly and madly in love with another who does not love you back, it's a sad, terrible, heart-breaking thing. It can leave you completely distraught and defenseless. It hurts you and leaves you empty in side.

Then you think and ponder everything...and finally you laugh in self-pity. Was there any hope? Was it even possible? How could you fall in love with such a person? How could you fall in love with him? Him- an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh from 5000 years past?

It's not like you knew that at first. At first you thought you were crazy... You noticed a change in your best friend and then thought you were seeing double. Then a mysterious man saves you from death at a diner and you become completely obsessed with finding your supposed hero. You do some questionable things. You're so sure of the fact that it was your best friend...yet at the same time not your best friend. You're confused, you have a school girl crush and you do stupid things. Some really stupid things, like accidentally put yourself in danger on a Ferris wheel while a bomber was there. You didn't mean to actually put yourself in actual danger, you just wanted to make sure you hadn't completely lost it by thinking your best friend had a secret identity.

Then there he was...your hero! You discover you're not a complete lunatic, just a stupid girl who accidentally put herself in danger. But at the end of it all...you find him, you see him again. He saved you again! You fall deeper infatuated with him because of that, because you're technically not in love with him yet...

You get to know him better and learn that he is actually distinct from your best friend. You try to focus on his unique personal aspects. He's your own personal hero. He's everything you dreamed... strong, confident, handsome...short...well maybe not everything you dreamed...but he's still so alluring and you actually fall in love with him. Not the school girl crush you had on him before, but you actually fall in love with him... You are aware of his faults, but you don't focus on them. You accept them and appreciate the change in him as he learns from his past faults. You've gotten to know him better and you like him for the good aspects he possesses.

You try to capture his attention, but it seems like it doesn't work. It seems that the only thing that captures his attention is Duel Monsters. You sigh and try to do anything that might make him look at you different, but it doesn't seem to work. He's not interested. You tell yourself that you shouldn't feel bad as he doesn't seem to take interest in any other girls either... but it doesn't make you feel any better.

You know now that he might leave you one day, and you encourage him..because that's what love is. Thinking of the other person first. Yet, throughout it all...you keep trying to catch his eye. There isn't much you can do. It seems you are the furthest thing from him mind... You can't blame him. He's lost. He doesn't know who he is, or where he came from. But to you, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who he was, or where he came from...it just matters who he makes himself out to be now-Yami. You believe one don't need to know what happened in the past. That isn't something you can control now, but moving on, finding your own future is something we all can do. You just want that future of yours to be with him.

You feel rejected. You feel unwanted...undesired...You're not sure what to do, but something tells you that you can't do anything to capture his eye. It's unchangeable how he looks at you: a friend. That dreary word...a friend.

You cry a little and tell yourself to get it together. You are a strong woman. A strong independent woman... who don't need no man to complete her... except you want a man anyways. You want someone that you can love. Someone who will be there for you and someone you can be there for. A confident...a friend...a lover.

He made you feel safe, he made you feel warm. He made you feel protected. His arms were a source of comfort, even though you hadn't been in them much. His eyes were intense and focused, but not on you...nevertheless, you admired them. They reminded of your own hopes and dreams...and your love of dancing. Dueling was to him, what dancing was to you...a necessity. His eyes held a certain degree of pain and sorrow to them, but did not everyone's? You wanted to be the one to melt away the pain in his eyes. You had seen him at his highest and his lowest, yet...you remained beside him. Isn't that what you were supposed to do for the one you love? Be there for them? Then again you would have done that for all your friends... Joey, Tristan, Mai, Mokuba...even Kaiba if he really needed it. But it was special with him.

You wish that one day he'll see the light in you. He'll see something special about you. You hope that your patience will be rewarded. You've turned down dates from other guys on the hope that he'd finally change his mind. It crosses your mind to make him feel jealous...but then you feel guilty you would even think that. Jealousy isn't the way. You wouldn't want to be with someone who only finally looked at you because they were jealous. You just want his plain, simple love.

You don't completely give up...but your hope isn't a plentiful anymore. It merely hangs by a thread. Your heart still urns and is pained when you see he doesn't glance at you any different. But it doesn't matter anymore...

He's not meant to be here... He's an ancient pharaoh from Egypt thousands of years ago who shares a body with your best friend. He doesn't even have his own body! You could never be together...even if he possessed his own body. Never ever... not in 5000 years... It simply wasn't meant to be.

You even try to help him. You try not to be selfish. You give him a cartouche, it was something to help him find his real name. It was a token not only of friendship...but also of your unrequited love. It was your way to say you accept this love...even if it's not returned.

You start to focus on other things and maybe someone _else_... and it helps.

But it doesn't stop the aching in your heart.

Unrequited love is a painful thing, but the worst thing is...

when that unrequited love you are so sure you have...

...is actually requited love.

* * *

**As most of you were probably able to tell, that was from Anzu/Tea's point of view. This story will include events both from the manga and anime. ****I'm really, really excited about this fanfic! ^_^. To my Peachshipping friends, don't worry, we'll get to the Peachshipping soon! As for my Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping friends, the spotlight on the couples will go back and forth (not necessarily each chapter), so I will return to that pairing even after I focus on Peachshipping somewhat. This story will feature some monologues first, with the remaining two chapters being conclusions to this story with events that I write out. Expect somewhat regular updates.**

**Please, please review and tell me what you think! (Constructive criticism is accepted! It helps me improve!)**

**~Startistica **


	2. Requited Love

They say love is a complicated thing and I truly understand this now. I had never known this type of love before... romantic love. It was hard to grasp it's feeling. I didn't even know myself. I merely thought I was an extension of my vessel. Then there was this beautiful girl who my vessel was enamored with. So I assumed the role as well, except I couldn't tell when it became about me actually becoming affectionate towards her. Maybe it had always been there, I'm not sure. All I know is that I've always looked at her the same way: with love.

It was true my other self didn't usually stay in other female's presences, but perhaps that is one reason why I so admired the girl. I was rather protective of my other self and so was she. She was the one female friend who dared stay in his presence. She cared for him and took care of him. She nurtured the boy and in a way even myself. It was true that I hadn't always been the best of person with strong morals and good character, but all my friends taught me those things. She and my vessel were the ones who taught me the most.

I'm not really sure what would have happened that day she didn't stop me atop of Pegasus's castle. Would Kaiba have died? I'm not sure. I only remember the desire to win overwhelming me and pushing me. I am thankful she was able to stop me. I didn't understand why she did at first, but now I've come to value human life, whether it is someone I care about...or not.

If Kaiba had not been saved, he may have never saved her during Battle City. I was powerless then, but Kaiba saved her when she was being controlled by Marik. For that, I am eternally grateful. For if she had gone, I would have never, ever forgiven myself if something had happened. It was so painful for me in those mere moments. Not only was the girl I held the greatest degree of affection for trapped and in danger, but my best friend and my vessel were playing a dangerous game of Duel Monsters. It was one in which someone would be lost...and I could do absolutely nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was absolutely powerless. I was very fearful that day.

I had once admitted some of my other fears to the girl on an outing I went on with her prior. That day I must say, was one that I most cherished. I hadn't been out of the puzzle much unless it was a duel. That day I was thrust upon the modern world with the girl who I was harboring feelings over. It was new and difficult, especially when the girl wasn't wearing her normal school uniform... Needless to say, I enjoyed the time I spent with her.

She helped me find out about my past, the one I feared. She was the one who brought me to that museum which led me to solve one piece of the puzzle. I discovered that I was from Ancient Egypt, I was a pharaoh. Without a doubt, if we had both been alive together then, I would have made her my queen.

I opened myself up to her that day. I told her I feared what was ahead because I thought that perhaps I was meant to leave this world. I could tell she was troubled by this information. She paused and told me not to fear it. She told me of her dream of dancing. I had no doubt in my heart that she would make it. I was able to see her engage in her talent later at the arcade when she dance dueled a wicked man of the name Johnny Stepps. He cheated in their duel and that angered me, but what amazed me most of all was that she was able to defeat Johnny regardless. She did it with such elegance. She was beautiful. She was amazing.

She reminded me of myself. Dueling and shadow games...but there was that one difference. She didn't use maliciousness in punishing Johnny. She didn't give him a penalty game, nor did she send him to the shadow realm...something I would have definitely done not too long ago. She beat him even with the disadvantage with such pride and confidence. This showed me that one did not have to fight back with this type of anger and fury, one could be calm and level-headed.

Of course everything had to be ruined when that idiot of a man came back to ask for a re-match. I however, (surprisingly) stayed calm and asked to duel him. No, it was not a dark game, or a shadow game...just a simple Duel Monsters game. If I lost, he would be allowed to court the girl and there was no way that I would allow him to do that! NEVER! He was a horrid man and I would not allow him to taint the precious girl whom I wished I could call mine. I was also selfish, I didn't want anyone to have her except for me and my partner. I did not even want any of our friends, Joey, Tristan, Duke... to be able to court her. I was selfish. It pained me that I could never call her my own.

Even though I was never able to claim her, she was there for me... always. It was a terrible time when I lost my partner... She was there right there beside me even though I had messed up terribly. I was a shell of a person and it was too painful for me to ignore. I was reverting back to my old, malicious self when I had first been released from the puzzle. It scared me. During my duel with Weevil Underwood, I was relentless and continued attacking even after the duel had already one. The girl grabbed my arm and forced me to stop. She reminded me it was over, she reminded me what a monster I had become... and how I would never be worth her.

I admired her. I could see through her thin mask. She was pained, almost as pained as me at the departure of my partner when the Seal of Orichalcos took his soul...all due to my fault. She kept it hidden. She pretended everything was alright. I stayed awake many nights because of my pain when all were asleep...except for myself and ...her. This was when she'd go out in the moonlight and let her emotions out. I could hear the soft, wallowing of her crying. For more than one occasion, I thought myself that I ought to join her, to comfort her, but I could never bring myself to do it. What good could I do? What reassurance could I give? I was the one who took him away from her. It was my uncertainty and foolishness that was to blame. I wouldn't blame her if she hated me...but she never did.

I never tried to reveal my true feelings for her. I was so unsure if it was worth revealing. There was the issue of my partner, for one. My partner was in love with her. I was merely someone who took over his body. It would be wrong for me to be with her while he was my vessel; and regardless, such a thing would be wrong. I could never hurt my partner. It would be both unfair and cruel. Even if he no longer cared for the girl romantically and moved on, we couldn't be in separate relationships, could we? It briefly crossed my mind that if the girl were to love us both...perhaps it could work? There is also the issue of if the girl loved me back at all...

I do believe she had affections for me. Sometimes I thought she did, but other times I was afraid it was my own self that is fabricated the thought. That is why I hid my affections. If I were to leave one day, I shouldn't show any shown romantic notions towards her. It would just make it worse.

I would haven gone up to her and told her of my love if circumstances had been different. I'd tell her I love her, that I'd make her my queen, that it is she who holds my heart, that it is she who I will always look through a rose-colored filtered film. I've always looked at her the same way, with love, with affection. I've always wanted to get a taste of her lips. I often wondered what they would taste like? Cinnamon? Cherry? Berries?

The most treasured possession I have is from her, the cartouche she gave me. It was a simple, wonderful thing that held so much meaning for me. I had not yet learned of my name, my real one... The cartouche was the thing that helped me defeat Zork when I went into the Memory World. She was the one who helped save me...and all of mankind.

The cartouche had represented my past and my future. This small token meant so much to me. It was as if all the love and affection she had for me, may it not be romantic, but a token of friendship... was put into this item. Something in her eyes, however told me something different. I felt at that moment she was finally being open with me. Her eyes have always been representative of her emotions. That time her cerulean eyes seemed to hold warmth in them and in them I saw love and affection. There is possibility I could have been wrong when I thought it to be in the romantic sense, but I do not think that I am.

I still think back to our own date that we had, now that my time is growing short. She told me that the future was unclear, unknown, but that doesn't mean we should fear it. The future is uncertain, but we should carry on and keep going. We should strive for our dreams and hopes even though we may not reach them. Sadly that is the case with me. She is my dream, she is my hope, but we can never be.

They say that requited love is a wonderful thing.

But that is not always the case when you can never be.

What good is requited love when it can never be?

* * *

***Sniffle*That was from Atem/Yami's point of view. This is what makes Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping so sad if written. Atem has to leave eventually which is why AU is sometimes easier. This pairing is also difficult because the hints were very subtle in canon and Atem always had one hell of a poker face! A lot of this pairing is left to interpretation. I still think it's very beautiful. Anyways, I hope you all have a very Happy Valentine's Day, regardless of whether it's romantic or not... I hope your love is requited and happy!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Your feedback is very important!**

**~Startistica **


	3. One-Sided Love

I have always loved her. I've probably loved her since the day I met her...maybe not romantically...but still I've loved her in some way or another.

She loves me too, I know this. The only difference is that my love changed into something romantic, but hers remained one of friendship. I've always tried to be the guy that would catch her eye. I wasn't quite sure what she wanted. For a little while, I naively thought it was someone like Seto Kaiba. This was before he and I became friends ('acquainted' if it's him speaking). Girls used to flock around him, but I realized later on it was because of his money. I had always wondered what my best friend would like in a boy. I didn't find out until the Other Me came into the picture.

It was then I realized, she wanted someone strong, someone confident, assertive...someone I thought I could never be.

It was that look she started to give me that made me thing that perhaps she had finally taken a little bit of notice of me, except...it wasn't me, not really. It was the Other Me she was looking at. Her knight and shining armor who saved her numerous times. I could never be that for her.

It hurt me that she chose the Other Me over me. I wanted to be him. I was jealous. He was like a replica of me, except better. I wished I could be the one she looked at with such love. I didn't just want to be her best friend. I didn't want to be friend-zoned. I wanted to be her boyfriend...and eventually I guess, her husband.

I tried to be unselfish, I really did. I even set the Other Me and her on a date! I tried to get them close because I knew they had feelings for each other! The Other Me tried to hide it, but we share the same body and mind (to some degree) for goodness sake! I could tell he liked her! So they went on that date together and had a good time. I gave them privacy and locked myself in my soul room. I thought it would be ok...but it wasn't.

I wanted her to be mine. It was a selfish thing maybe. She had given me support and comfort when no one else had. I had been teased and picked on relentlessly when I was little until she stepped in. The Other Me might have been her knight in shining armor, but she was my princess in shining armor.

I couldn't take the pain the ripped through my heart when they were on their date. I thought maybe...if they got together...I could possibly rake in the benefits too? That would be wrong though. It wouldn't work that way and I wouldn't be able to deal with that pain. When their date ended, I could tell the Other Me was in happy spirits, he learned some new things about his past. I knew she could help. Luckily, nothing too romantic happened between him and her. That meant I wouldn't have to live with the regret of setting them up on a date if their relationship had grown to such a degree.

I gave up after that. I knew that there was no way I could live with those two being in a relationship. Maybe it's because I was so infatuated with her. She's made me blind to anything else. She is perfect for me. People will try to tell me otherwise, but to me...she's perfect, just that. Yeah, she has her faults, but it's not like she means them. If she can overlook my faults, I can overlook hers. Besides, I mean, have those people looked at her? Or actually heard her speak? Or seen her dance? She's wonderful in every way. She has the most beautiful, expressive cerulean-blue eyes I have ever seen. They're not cold like Kaiba's, they're warm and comforting. I love how she's so , she's a girl...but she doesn't let that get in the way of doing things that typically guys are interested in. Yet, at the same time...she retains her 'girly-ness' and femininity that's so very attractive. I seriously think that she was more of a mother than some of our own mother's were at time. It's not like we could tell are our own mother's the real explanation for the large bruises and marks found on our skin.

She also has this dream, this amazing dream to dance. She's always had this dream and she's worked so hard over the years. She's had so much determination. The thing that gets me is that she has put off her dream to the side for me and the gang multiple times. She's rejected offers to be leads in dance recitals and programs because of us. There was something always going on. I'm not sure if the rest of the guys know, but I do. All these tournaments we've been on, she's been there too...even though she doesn't even duel in them! Most of us gave up small things, a couple of days of school, breaks...but she gave up more than us. She gave up all those chances. Never once did she say anything about it, or stay back so she wouldn't have to miss anything back home.

That's what I've always loved about her. She's there for you, ALWAYS. She had been there for me ALWAYS. Isn't that what you look for in a relationship? Someone who will be there for you always? Someone who will stay there beside you? Someone whose beautiful, both inside and out? That's what you look for isn't it? But it wouldn't work unless the person loved you back. That's what tore me apart.

I told myself it was hopeless...but then something happened. It was that look...that look she gave me back when she couldn't differentiate between me and the Other Me. It was that look of affection, a look of romantic affection. This troubled me deeply in another sense. She didn't love me! She loved the Other Me! So why was she looking at me like that? Why? This drove me insane!

Was my mind playing tricks on me? Was I imagining that look? She knew the pharaoh and I were distinct by now! She couldn't possibly have feelings for me, could she? She surely wasn't looking at me like that was she? But when I looked at her again, the look was still there...and it was me that was out. The look didn't sway from her eyes when she faced me. This happened on multiple occasions and I would occasionally catch her blush. Since when had she started blushing with me?

We were closer than brother and sister...wait! Scratch that. No...no...no. Let's not put brother and sister into that. We are nothing like brother and sister. Nothing! Except we love each other and...no! We are just very close and one day I hope it will not plutonic.

The thing is...we are and always have been really close. We were each other's confidents. We were best friends. We told each other everything. When had that stopped? When had we stopped telling our private thoughts to each other? Oh. It was a while after I solved the puzzle...That makes sense.

Still...she acts a bit differently around me now. I've never really felt that before...except once that is, and that's when I first solved the puzzle. Everything goes back to that, huh? But this time it's different. I might be going a little crazy, I mean love makes you crazy right? But I think she might have started liking me... just a little. That look on her face when she looks at me, it makes me soar. It makes me think I have a chance... When I'm with her now, she's started to fold her arms behind her back more often. I know what that means; she's always done that when she's a little nervous. I make her nervous... I make her nervous?

That's enough for me to hope. Maybe...just maybe...one day we can be together. I want to be there for her. She's gone with me all over the world and supported me in Duel Monsters tournaments. I want to be with her. I want to go to New York with her. I want to see her dance, I want to see her succeed. I want to be right there beside her when she does. If she traveled around to dance...I would go with her, because she's always gone with me. I want to be her confident, her friend, her boyfriend...her husband. I want to be the one she will talk to, tell secrets too and kisses every day. I want to be the one she calls 'honey. I feel that strong about her...

That's what scares me the most. I've never liked another girl. I've never ever been interested in another girl before. Sure...I've though lots of girls were attractive, but my attraction was only physical. With her... my attraction is everything! I like her both inside and out. I knew it was love, really love after I solved the puzzle and became famous. All of a sudden I had admirers and girls who were after me. That was complete turnaround for a guy like me who girls didn't take a second notice of before! The only one that was the real exception was her. Even with all the girls pinning for me, all I thought of was her. When Vivian hugged me and embarrassed me, all I could think was how embarrassed I was and why couldn't the girl I wanted to hug me, hug me instead? Vivian was just after my fame, the girl I loved didn't. As for Rebecca...she's my friend. I really do care for her. She's not a fan girl. I know she actually likes me for me...not my fame. I just couldn't ever see her as my girlfriend. She's just not the one for me. She's a lot younger than me. I mean that's not that big of a deal, well it wouldn't be once we got older... but I can't see her anything more than a close friend. She's not like _her_. I think Rebecca knows that. Rebecca's very smart.

That is the problem. The scary thing is...what if she never does return my feelings? What will I do then? I've never even looked at a girl like I have at her. I don't know what to do to change it. I just hope is that I won't have to change it; that she will like me back, that we will be together.

I don't want my love to be one-sided forever.

Just maybe...just maybe...

My one-sided love can finally become two-sided...

Maybe it already is.

* * *

**That was Yugi's POV. He's just so adorable. He's harbored a crush on Anzu/Téa for who knows how long! I think it's so sweet how he's tried to be very unselfish about the whole ordeal and always been there for her. Vice-versa I think people often overlook how much ****Téa has been there for him too. In the manga she was his first real friend and she defended him from bullies. It ticks me off when people forget that and obviously bash her. ****Téa and Yugi have such a sweet relationship/friendship. ** I just ship them so hard!

*****To: _101ghettogirl:_ The fanfic is basically about Yugi and Yami/Atem reflecting on their love and affection for ****Téa. ****Téa also talks about how she likes Yugi and Atem, but it confuses her whom she loves more. You'll see that more in the next chapter.****  
**

**Thanks to all my readers and my reviewers! As always, your input means a lot!**

**~Startistica**


	4. Two-Sided Love

*****Please Vote in the Poll on my Profile for what should happen in upcoming chapters!**

* * *

I think I'm in love.

Not puppy love, or kinda-sorta love. It's not a cute school girl crush, or just an attraction.

I think I'm in love.

But not just with my best friend's other self...

But with my best friend too...

Every time I think about it my head starts to hurt. How more crazy can it get?

You just happened to fall in love with these two very specific guys...

It just happens that they look almost the same, except for a few prominent features of course.  
It just happens one is your best friend.  
It just happens one is an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh from 5000 years ago.  
It just happens that they share the same body.  
It just happens they are halves of a soul.  
It just happens that you fall in love with the older one.  
It just happens that you end up falling for the other one along the way.  
It just happens that you fall absolutely in love with both of them and don't know what to do.

How does all of this just happen?!

How do you fall in love with two guys who are two halves of the same soul, who share a body and one of them is your best friend while the other another is a 5000 year old pharaoh?

HOW? HOW? Tell me!

My best friend and I have been friends from almost as long as I remember. I never thought of him as a potential lover before, except well... when he first solved the Millennium Puzzle. But it was because of his other self that I began to think of him differently. It was just that he was so childish and naive. He was often mistaken for a little kid even though we were in high school. He got teased a lot and I ended up standing up for him a lot. That didn't happen so often when we were younger though.

We kind of drifted apart a little when we went to different middle schools, but when we met up in high school...we became close again. That was when he got teased all the time. That's when I really had to stick up for him. I still didn't think of him becoming more than a best friend. He was quiet, soft and scared. He was very childish, but I did love him like a best friend. Then all of a sudden, he started blacking out and going missing when I looked for him. I was worried and then all these bad things started happening...and the diner accident happened. His other self had came out. It took me a while, but I had deduced that he had a separate identity. His second identity was the one who saved me numerous times and I had a school girl crush on my hero. That's when I started noticing him...because of his second personality. I thought they were one and the same. If I liked one of them it meant I would have to like the other...

I just never imagined my best friend being the one. I mean... I protected him! I always dreamed of a strong, handsome, tall guy to be the one. His other side was kind of like that...sort of. That's when I began considering my best friend something more than a friend.

Then I found out his second identity was not him. It wasn't a side of my best friend. The second identity was a different entity all together. They were different. They were distinct. I think I regrettably stopped looking at my best friend like that because of that.

But something happened. Along the way, my best friend changed. He became different. He matured. He became more confident and I realized that was all I ever wanted for him. All these changes in him made me attracted to him. Him-my best friend! I told myself I was being silly. It was his other self I was attracted to, not him. Being in love with your best friend was taboo. It would bring too many complications. I couldn't risk the friendship.

I shoved his love away. I focused on his other self. His other self wasn't interested in me though. It hurt. It hurt like hell. I knew that it was unrequited love and there was slim to none hope. I knew that I had to move on, but I just couldn't bring myself too. His other self was too deeply embedded in my heart. I'm a silly love sick girl.

I tried to do other things. I tried to make other plans. I tried to get away from his other self, but how could I? If I avoided him like the plague, I would be avoiding my best friend too. My best friend I cared so much about, romantic or not. Somehow I ended up avoiding his other self for some time in between tournaments. Instead, ironically enough, I began spending more time with my him, my best friend.

I found comfort in him and familiarity. I don't know when we stopped being so deeply intertwined in each other's lives having simple sleepovers, sharing secrets, going to the amusement part... Instead our lives were deeply intertwined by saving the world...over and over again. I missed simple times like these with him. He was my best friend. It reminded me of our childhood when everything was so much easier. No shadow magic, no Millennium Items, no other spirits. The time we spent together also made me realize how much everything had changed, how much he had changed. The attraction I had for him that I tried to shove away, came back at a lightning speed and it was too hard to ignore.

All the reasons I told myself it was cliché to like your best friend withered away. My best friend made me feel special. He made me feel wanted. He made me feel beautiful. He made me feel happy and warm. I didn't know what I'd do without him. That's when it hit me. I couldn't deny it now. Part of the reason why I had fallen so hard for his other self was because his other self reminded me of him. His other self was basically everything I wished he could be, except he was now this way. They were still different, no doubt...but my best friend had gained confidence, strength and determination. The best part of it all? I still saw him. I still saw him as the same guy I had sleepovers with, the same guy who was my quirky buddy who loved puzzles, the same sweet guy who I trusted with all my secrets when I was little and who never judged. I missed that. I loved that part of him. I knew that deep down I had loved him all along too.

It wasn't just how fumed and angry I got when other girls tried to pine after him. It wasn't how it made me twitch when Rebecca called him "Darling," and hugged him. It was much more than that. Part of me was always jealous of Rebecca because she was able to express her feelings for him so freely. I wanted to be the one who could be so close to him like that. I wanted to be the one who could call him something sweet (anything but 'darling' of course.)

The fact that I was completely and utterly in love with him was also confirmed when he was taken from me. He was taken by the Seal of Orichalcos. I didn't believe it at first. How could I? He was gone. He was gone. I was in denial for most of it. I kept telling myself he was inside the puzzle while his other self was out. He'd come out any second now, but he didn't. He didn't and that's when I couldn't pretend anymore. He was gone and I wanted him back. I had a deep pain in my chest that wouldn't go away. When he came back, that's when it finally went away. That's when I ran to hug him and that's when I had the most impulsive desire to kiss him... smack on the lips.

I had deeply fallen in love with my best friend.

I had deeply fallen in love with his other half.

I had deeply fallen in love with both of them...

...and there was nothing I could do about it.

Now I smile and blush when either of them speak to me. I've quit avoiding his other self too. It was no use. I still loved his other self regardless. My situation with them was unique...and weird. I often contemplated about it and who I should really be with. With his other self I couldn't be. Maybe just maybe...I could be with my childhood friend instead.

He wasn't an ancient pharaoh who had to return to his own time. He was a constant in my life. Maybe if his other self and I couldn't be...maybe him and I could be? I loved them equally...

That was the problem. I loved them equally. Something nagged at my heart. My heart told me that I had to pick. Loving two guys was a big 'no, no.' You had to love one more than the other. But how could I choose?

I was so confused and then eventually a friend came up to me and helped me. Mai Valentine...well she's a very smart woman. I didn't like her at first...but I eventually warmed up to her. She told me that she was sick of me making googly eyes at him. She wanted to know why him and I hadn't hooked up when he was so madly in love with me.

Madly in love with me.

Madly in love with me.

I had looked at her like she was crazy. I thought she was pulling one on me. She merely had rolled her eyes and told me I was blind. Very blind. She wanted to know how I could possibly be ignorant to how much my best friend was in love with me. Something in her voice and manner told me she wasn't lying to me.

Could it be? That he loved me? That he loved me like I loved him?

Then she asked me something serious. She asked me whom I loved more. Him...or his other self?

I didn't know. I didn't know.

She told me that my best bet was with the one that had always been with me. She said she thought that his other self loved me too, but his other self had one hell of a poker face so it was hard to tell.

Mai also told me it would be difficult to be with his other self if I chose him over my best friend. However, to be with my best friend it wouldn't be difficult. He was meant for this time. He had no complex mysteries. His other self was meant for another time and we wouldn't know how long he would stay with us.

She was basically telling me everything I knew, but it made me think a little clearer. My best bet was with the one that was always with me -my best friend. It saddened me a little. I loved his other self deeply, but it also gave me hope. Perhaps I could find my happy ending, a new beginning. But I couldn't just drop everything and the love I had for his other self. It's easier said than done and what if...what if...he somehow found a way to stay? That was still a possibility wasn't it? That somehow he got his own body? I mean...I've been around magic long enough to know that anything could happen. What would happen then?

Who would I choose? Who would I pick? I love them both.

Then it made me think... I would choose the one that also loved me back...

...and that would be my best friend. His other self didn't love me back.

Could it be? Could he really be the one? I didn't always love him this way, but maybe I am his unrequited love as his other self is my unrequited love.

One-sided love? Did I make it two-sided now? A one-sided love turned into two-sided love?

I don't know what I have with his other self, but with him...

I know that this love we have can be two-sided...

...and there's hope.

* * *

**That was Anzu/Téa's point of view once more. This monologue is a little more hectic and repetitive because she's really confused at this time and hurt. She's fallen in love with both Yugi and Atem and she doesn't know what to do. She thinks that Atem has no interest in her what so ever and then she finds out from Mai that the other guy she's fallen in love with loves her back. She's trying to think about this rationally, but love isn't very rational. She's starting to think she might have a future with Yugi because with Atem, a future is unlikely. She still thinks he doesn't love her and there's the possibility he might leave. She's still indecisive at this point because she's still very much in love with Atem, but she realizes that she loves Yugi just as much. **

**This is the last of the monologue chapters. Only two more chapters left and the next one will be more Vanishshipping. I will try to updates on Saturdays from now on while my Vanishshipping fanfic _Betrothed_ hopefully on Fridays to keep updating more consistent.**

****Also please vote on the new poll I have for this story on my profile.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews!  
*****Also, if anyone could think of any parallels between the love in Vanishshipping and Peachshipping for the next chapter titles, please suggest them! I'm having trouble thinking of one!**

******Until next time! **

**~Startistica**


	5. Because Love is Undying

Téa lay on her bed, trying to soak in the truth of the situation. Tomorrow Yugi and Atem would duel. Tomorrow Atem might leave them forever. Tomorrow she might be heart-broken forever. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why did it have to be painful? Part of her...part of her told her tomorrow was it. That tomorrow he would leave her forever. It was a gut-feeling. It was the same feeling she had on that date she had with Atem back in Battle City. A wave of nostalgia came over her. She was reminded of that day when they found out that Atem was a pharaoh. It was also the day that both of them spoke about the feeling and fear that he might be meant to leave this world. Téa laid on her bed trying to convince herself that there was a good chance he might stay...but something told her there wasn't. Something told her that this was the end their-his journey.

She sighed, turning over to the side on her bed when a loud knock came at the door. She widened her eyes, quickly getting up and briskly walking to open the door.

She opened the door hastily in suspense of who was knocking at this hour."Atem." She breathed. He was there... standing at her door, looking right at her. She shook herself off. "Please come in." She gestured allowing him space to come inside. This was unexpected...

Atem stared at her for a second and then obliged. Téa's eyes were slightly pink and puffy. Had she been crying? How was he supposed to go through with this? He took a seat on her bed and looked towards the girl who stood with her arms folded behind her, against the wall.

"I'm sorry for intruding so late..."

"No, no..." she interrupted, waving her hand. "I mean, I was awake anyways...as you can see." She glanced down at her clothes. She was wearing the same clothes as earlier that day. Atem nodded. "So...what did you come here for?" She asked.

"Well...I...uh..." Atem stuttered. He coughed, clearing his throat. "As you know...tomorrow is Yugi's and my duel." Téa pressed her lips together and nodded slowly. "And... would you like to sit?" He asked unexpectedly.

Téa widened her eyes. "Uh...no it's okay." She gave a nervous smile. "I like standing." She didn't want to sit next to him...

"Then I will stand to." Atem declared.

"No! You don't need to..." She protested, but Atem had already gotten up and was facing her. She pressed more into the wall. She unconsciously shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Ah," she began and pulled back a loose strand of her hair. "You were saying?" She looked at Atem expectantly.

Atem just continued gazing into her eyes so unsure of himself. When she made a face, he snapped out of it. "Right...I was saying..." He sighed. This was awkward."As I may be leaving tomorrow...I just wanted to have a chance to...uh...thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" She questioned.

Atem reached to put a hand on his shoulder. Téa glanced at it. Atem took a breath of air. Of all the duel monsters games and all the shadow games he played, why did this have to be so difficult? "For being there for me and helping me find my memories and uh...help me save the word?" He grinned nervously, taking his hand off her shoulder.

Téa smiled at his failed attempt to make a joke. She shook her head. "You're welcome. I really would have done it for anyone of our friends...maybe even Kaiba. I mean, it's only mankind we're saving right?" She winked.

He smiled, agreeing, trying to muster up the courage. "Actually, there was another reason I came here..."

Téa perked up, curiously. "What is it? Is it about the duel?" She asked excitedly. Perhaps there was another way...

"No." So much for that idea. "It wasn't so much about the duel..." He said scratching the back of his neck, "well not to say it isn't related at all... I mean it is, but not exactly... it is sort of..."

Téa gave a small smile. "You're rambling." She pointed out. "That's...weird. You never ramble. Are you alright? Are you worried about the duel?" She asked in concern, tilting her head very slightly.

Atem didn't know how to respond."Well...I suppose."

Téa took a small breath ."I can't believe you might leave us tomorrow..." She said softly, lowering her gaze.

"Neither can I." He agreed.

Téa bit her lip. "I would miss you too much." She shyly added. She quivered a little internally. Talking about it was not helping and in an outburst, she reached out and pulled Atem into a hug. Atem was shocked at to say the least, but Téa didn't care about her spontaneou gesture. She felt compelled to act on her impulse this time. Atem might leave them forever and she needed to hug him or at least give him one last gesture of affection. She would miss him so very much. He was still one of her very best friends regardless, with or without romantic affection added onto it and she was an emotionally inclined person. The very least she could do was hug him before he left.

Atem didn't mind or dislike her action at all. In fact, he quite enjoyed it and he hugged her back. It was short, however because Téa quickly withdrew.

"Sorry." She apologized rubbing her arm. "I just...well, if you leave tomorrow...I just..."

"Téa." He raised her hand silencing her. "No apology necessary. I will miss you...and all of my friends terribly as well." Téa gave him a small smile.

Atem took a deep breath. It was now or never. He reached out to grab her arm. "Especially you." Téa warmly smiled at him and Atem figured he wasn't being direct enough. He let go of her arm, frustrated. He didn't know how to go about this.

He paused for a couple seconds. "We've been through a lot together, haven't we?" The girl before him heartedly agreed. "We've done so much, been so many places..."

"Fought bad guys and shadow magic." She added, grinning.

"Dueled against opponents... even you actually." He grinned back. "I also don't just mean through duel monsters... I still recall that dance duel you had with that...that man." He crinkled his nose.

"Johnny Stepps? Oh!" Téa giggled, covering her mouth. "You mean when I played 'Dance, Dance Revolution' against him?"

Atem shook his head. "Ah, yes. You were simply amazing up there."

Téa blushed a deep pink. "Thank you." She said bashfully. "Yeah," she added. "We had some good memories."

"Yes." Atem nodded, all of a sudden internally tensing up again. Butterflies in his stomach once again reappeared. "But..." he said, "there are some things... that I have wanted to do that I have been unsuccessful in doing so far."

"The King of Games, unsuccessful?" She smirked. "I have overestimated you."

Atem pressed his lips together, trying not to smile. "Yes, but there are things even I have difficulty in achieving."

"Oh well, what was it that you wanted to do anyways?" She asked curiously.

Atem stared at her and it was as if the entire mood changed from the formerly lighthearted one. His eyes became intense. The pupil of his eye slightly widened and as Téa looked back at him she saw a different emotion in his eyes. She couldn't distinguish what it was, but Atem didn't answer her question. Instead he stepped forward, extremely close to her, without breaking eye contact. Téa pursed her lips in confusion. It was the same look in his eyes he had when he was dueling and set on doing something, but there was something so distinctly different about it, but Téa couldn't put her mind to figure out what it was.

She stared at Atem as he slightly leaned forward, then hesitated and then leaned closer. She widened her eyes in realization. He then proceeded stretch his neck slightly outward and hovered his lips over Téa as he looked at her eyes to detect any sign of rejection to his motion. Téa just blinked. Part of her knew what Atem was attempting to do, but another part told her this was an illusion. It was different however, when Atem's cold lips made contact with her own lips and he began to kiss her gently, yet deeply. Even though part of her knew what his attentions were, her body still took it as a shock and she shivered ever so slightly.

She took a few moments to timidly respond, after the initial shock wore off. Atem only proceeded to kiss her more passionately when she did and lean closer to her. Somehow Téa's arms ended up around his neck and his around her waist. Téa ended up pushed against the wall of her room. The only sounds heard being the smacking and kissing noises that came from the two.

It was some moments later that they found it necessary to withdraw due to lack of oxygen. They both breathed heavily, their arms still around one another and their lips merely a couple inches from each other. They could feel each other's short, rapid breaths.

It was then that Téa's hands cupped Atem's face and pulled them back down as she initiated the kiss this time, although this time there was no shyness from neither her nor Atem. Téa leaned up and Atem pushed her closer and closer. Lips meshed together as they impatiently devoured each other's lips. Never taken the chance, never taken the initiative, they finally and painfully found comfort in each other's arms and kiss.

It was when they parted once more that they knew that they should stop. Tears began to form in the brown-haired girl's eyes and she realized the complexity of the situation and what was to come. Tomorrow Atem and Yugi would duel. If Yugi won, Atem would leave her forever. Her gut feeling told her he would leave.

It was at that moment that Téa couldn't take much more as she broke into tears. The man she loved, loved her back. The man she loved, confessed his feelings for her. He requited her feelings. But tomorrow he could leave forever.

Atem's lips quivered and part of himself scolded himself for going so far. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Part of him scorned himself for acting on his desires. Part of him said he had no real choice in the matter and that she deserved to know.

He gathered the girl into his arms and carried her to her bed. "Why? Why do you have to go through with what's going on tomorrow? You just kissed me! You just kissed me and you might leave tomorrow?!" She punched him, it was a very light, weak punch not meaning to physically hurt him. "How could you do this to me? She punched again. "How could you?!" Atem pressed his lips together just letting the girl continue speaking. "I love you! There! I said it! Clearly you don't..."

"Téa." His voiced boomed, silencing her. He gently cupped her face making her look at him. "There is nothing you can say that will change what I feel about you. I love you." He declared. "I love you. There, I said it too. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. Even if I lose tomorrow and have to leave, I will always love you. You will always remain in my heart. "

Téa sniffed, tears still freely running down her face. It was then she noticed wetness in Atem's eyes. He was crying. "Atem?" She gasped in surprise. She shakingly reached out to touch his face, when two big teardrops fell from his eyes and Téa detected moistness of her wet tear-dropped ridden finger that she had rubbed near his eye. "You're crying." She breathed. She sniffed once more and slowly reached out to embrace Atem. He returned the gesture, holding her close in his lap. She cuddled more into him and pressed her face against his shoulder as he threaded his fingers through her short, cropped, brown hair.

They stayed that way for quite some time, just basking in each other's embrace, sometimes in silence, sometimes speaking about happy times. Atem had told her that she should move on and hinted about a certain someone. He comforted her and told her to keep this night a secret. It was theirs. They enjoyed the comfort in each other's arms. The night went on and it became later and later. But there was a duel tomorrow...and this was not Atem's body. Yugi had given Atem utmost privacy for the rest of the evening, but in a number of hours, the sun would rise and their duel would begin.

Téa was hesitant to let him leave, as Atem was hesitant to leave, but it had to be done. He stood at the door, ready to take his leave and he put his hand to her face. Téa's eyes which already had began to glisten blinked as she looked up, her eyes and eyelashes fluttering. Atem drew her close, for one last time and kissed her deeply. It was a short kiss, but a deep and meaningful one. It was a goodbye kiss. It was their last kiss.

Téa draped her arms over his shoulders once more and they embraced and slowly... he felt it necessary that he be the one to let go. He slowly, very slowly let go as she grabbed his hands, almost as if in protest. He gave a sad smile at her, walking backwards and gently letting go of her hand one by one, kissing the knuckle of her last hand as he turned, letting go and leaving at the door. He gave one last smile as began to close the door and whispered, "I love you.." and added, "always."

The door closed shut and one tear slipped from Téa's eyes as she looked down to the floor. She put her hand on her chest. "I will always love you too..." she whispered, but then she slowly raised her head back up and continued her sentence uttering his name in the silence of the room... "Atem."

No matter what happened or what anyone said, they would always love one another.

Their love was not lost.

Because love is undying.

* * *

***Sniffle* *Sniffle* This is why Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping is so beautiful yet sad at the same time. It breaks your heart because Atem leaves for the afterlife. But don't you worry people, we're going to say that Teana is waiting for Atem in the afterlife. This idea won't be really elaborated in this story very much, although I have done that in another story. I like to use her because I'm a sucker for happy endings. The next chapter will be the LAST and FINAL! **

**I'd like to apologize for the late update. Usually I update every week, but I had a cold and I had to do a bunch of things last week. I also couldn't think of a title for the chapter and ending, so if I end up changing it later on, bear with me.**

**Thanks you and please review! :)  
*Remember, if you have any suggestions on how I could do better, please don't hesitate!**

**~Startistica**


	6. Because Love is a Beginning

It was strangely quiet aboard the plane as Yugi and Téa sat beside each other, each peering out to look at the passenger window. This experience was different than all the other ones. The pharaoh was gone and each of their friends had been affected differently. It was these two however, that were affected the most and therefore would be likely to feel the most pain and remorse over the passage of their dear friend to the afterlife.

Yugi found this silence unsettling. There was no voice inside his head and he found it empty and barren. It was a strange thing for him. The last four years of his life was spent with someone inside his head and someone taking over his body ever so often. He didn't know how he would deal with the absence of his other half. It would be difficult to adjust. His thoughts drifted to how the others would deal with it. He was sure the others would take it alright in due time...Joey, Tristan; but then his thoughts drifted to the only female member of their group of friends who accompanied them on this expedition. The brown-haired girl was sitting right beside him on his right. She was obviously in thought like him. Perhaps he should ask how she was feeling?

Yugi turned and tentatively looked at Téa. Téa noticed his gaze a couple moments later and gave his a questionable gaze as she pursued her lips outward. "Yugi?"

"Are you mad at me?" He blurted out. He was afraid that this event would affect the girl so terribly that she would want to distance herself from him.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I made him go away." He pressed his lips together.

Téa was genuinely surprised. "Yugi..." She closed her eyes and then reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course I'm not mad at you." She gazed at him deeply. "Atem, he..." Téa tried to get the right words out as a sharp pain went through her stomach. This was still a painful topic. "He deserves to go where he belongs. He's done so much for the world and now he'll be at peace." She gave a small smile and was glad to see Yugi returned the gesture. She removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Besides..." she added, shifting back from her forward leaned posture as she settled more comfortably in her seat. "Like you said, this is a new beginning." She smiled more warmly this time and hesitantly reached out to Yugi's hand and intertwined his with hers. "A new beginning for all of us..." She said gently placing her head ever so gently on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi responded to the gesture and placed his head on Téa's, sighing deeply.

"Téa..." He said a few moments later. "I don't know if this...is you know... what you want." he stuttered. Téa tilted her head slightly and gave a soft, warm smile.

"Yugi..." She said affectionately as she removed her head from his shoulder and turned. "This is what I want." She confirmed without stuttering as she gazed into his eyes.

He looked to the side. "I just don't want you to think that you have to... and I know how you felt about him..."

Téa frowned for a second and then reached her hand over to gently turn his face. "Yugi." She tenderly said.

In return, he took a deep breath, "Atem also told me about what happened last night." He said softly, looking down.

Téa followed in the suit and gave a weak smile. "I figured as much." She had guessed that Atem would have told him. She actually expected him to tell him really. Yugi knowing of yesterday's events was no surprise to her. It was the right thing to do. It had been Yugi's body all along that Atem had used that night, even if the only thing they had done was kiss.

"I truly didn't mind because I know how much you two loved each other..." Yugi looked deeply into her eyes. "I could obviously tell from sharing the same body as Atem how much he cared for you, no matter how much he tried to deny it. I encouraged him and told him he could have privacy for the rest of the night in visiting you. I could tell that you felt the same way about him too."

"I did love him and I still love him." Téa confirmed using a soft, gentle voice. Yugi breathed out in response. "But..." She added, slightly rubbing her thumb against his cheek, lovingly, "That doesn't mean I love you any less." She slowly let go of her hand from his face and looked down. She pulled back a strand of her hair and tucked it in, another nervous habit she indulged in.

"You and Atem...you're both alike in so many ways." She smiled, momentarily closing her eyes. "In other ways you're so different..." She sighed. "I think part of the reason I fell for him so hard was because he reminded me so much of you." She turned to glance at him. "I thought it was too taboo to fall in love with your best friend. There would be so many complications and... I was afraid." Yugi widened his eyes.

She sighed again and bit her lip, looking down."I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though I love you both, I love you distinctly as well. I love you just as my Yugi, my very best friend from the start and more." Téa turned to look up and see Yugi's expression, but instead she was abruptly met with Yugi's own lips on hers. She widened her eyes in shock.

This _completely_ and _utterly_ left her off guard! It wasn't like the kiss she had with Atem when she knew what Atem's intentions were, but she had still been shaken up by it a little. Yugi had completely taken her by surprise! It didn't take her long to completely melt into the kiss. This kiss was different than the one she had with Atem, although both were equally as pleasurable. Yugi's lips were soft, smooth and warm, unlike Atem's also soft, but slightly colder ones. Yugi was also a bit gentler, gradually building up the intensity of the kiss and Téa felt at ease with him. Téa reached up to cup his face with her palms as he held her tightly causing her to feel secure in his arms. The both inwardly leaned forward to one another. They perfectly molded into one another.

Téa felt oddly comfortable and she knew this was what she truly wanted and needed. She had loved Yugi ever since she met him. At first it was of friendship, but it gradually grew into something more. Although she felt she couldn't love him anymore than she could now, she felt that there were some things that would develop their love even more and she would look forward to that. She loved Yugi. There was no one who could tell her otherwise. Their love and relationship was a strange one and they had danced around each other a lot while battling evil and fighting shadow magic, but it was their special story.

They slowly withdrew from each other and Téa fluttered her eyes open. "That was all I ever wanted to hear." Yugi whispered, his face merely inches away from hers. Téa gave him a shy, but warm smile in return. "Besides..." Yugi added, smirking. "Atem has Teana anyways!"

"Wait, what?!"

She received no response as Yugi once more covered his mouth over hers and the question flew from her mind...she'd ask him later... maybe.

As for now...she was going to enjoy this kiss. Everything else didn't matter right now, not when Yugi's mouth was on her own and he was kissing her with this degree of passion... Both her and Yugi's surroundings were a blur, as all senses focused in on the touch and warmth each received from the other's lips, hands and arms. This moment for them was spent in each other's arm and in bliss. It was also at that moment Tristan and Joey conveniently came back from getting some food from the snack cart, conveniently passing by Yugi and Téa. Upon noticing their friends, both of them nearly dropped their food items in initial shock as their mouths dropped open.

"Wooh, yeah Yuge!" Joey yelled.

"Way to go! Fi-nally!" Tristan praised, thanking the gods that this occurrence finally, finally, finally...happened.

The couple departed in their own shock at the intrusion, forgetting where they were as they turned to look at the unwanted intruders. Téa tilted her head to them and rolled her eyes and sent Joey and Tristan a threatening glare that let them know that they were in trouble. They both gulped. Yugi tried to keep in his laughter.

"Uh... I got to go..." Tristan said nervously, edging away and giving an overly fake smile.

"You know what?" Joey added pulling at his neckline of his shirt. "Me too!" He said as Téa threw another glare their way. "RUN!" He yelled as both he and Tristan dashed away in fear of Téa's wrath.

Yugi finally dared to let his laughter escape as Téa just shook her head with her hand at her forehead. "Some things will never change." She groaned.

Yugi smiled, looking down. "Yes..." he agreed, but tilted Téa's chin so she would return to facing him. "But hopefully some things will." He said leaning in once more.

"Yes." Téa murmured. "Hopefully they will." She said melting into Yugi's arms as he kissed her again.

Some things wouldn't change, but this was a new beginning for all of them.

Not just for their friends, but specifically for both of them.

Because love is a beginning.

THE END.

* * *

**There you have it everyone. The final conclusion. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers, especially those who gave me feedback. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out and I thank everyone for the support. The Spiritshipping love triangle (YugixAnzuxYami) is a heavily complicated love triangle with different interpretations and this story includes a good amount of some of the interpretations/headcanons I have for this pairing. I'm absolutely obsessed with Peachshipping and Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping as they're my OTPs even though many of the fans for each respective pairing aren't fond of the other. ****I'm also so happy that ****I've finished a multi-chaptered fanfic for the first time. ^_^**

**I hope you all noticed the subtle hints of the intensity of Yugi and Atem's bond here. Téa knew that yesterday's secret wasn't one that Yugi would be left out of. Yugi and Atem have one of those bonds that are so unique and special. It's one that they completely trust each other in. They only want the best for each other and to keep one another happy. Also that Teana reference... ;) lol**

**As always, your inputs and thoughts are much appreciated and thanked. I read every single one of my reviews even if I don't reply and take them too heart. If there is also anything you wish to ask I will also be happy to reply. **

**Much obliged.**

**~Startistica**


End file.
